beta_changesfandomcom-20200213-history
MS-DOS:1.25:Compaq OEM:1.11/DEMO3.BAS
Time to Play Demo program written in BASIC which can be run in BASICA.EXE. Strings 0x8-0x13 save "DEMO3" 0x24-0x62 © Copyright 1982, COMPAQ Computer Corp. ALL RIGHTS RESERVED 0x73-0xB8 Some asterisks. ********************************************************************** 0xC9-0xFD Program name. NAME: DEMO3 - TIME TO PLAY DEMONSTRATION PROGRAM 0x10E-0x11D Revision. REVISION: .10 0x12E-0x13D Creation date. DATE: 9/82 0x14E-0x174 Authors. AUTHOR: JAMES B. PENNY & P.L. RODDY 0x185-0x1C9 Some asterisks. ********************************************************************* 0x1DA-0x1E2 CHANGES: 0x1F3-0x219 DATE REVISION DESCRIPTION 0x222-0x266 1/29/83 .10 ELIMINATED SLIDING LOGO, FIXED KYBD CLEAR 0x26F-0x2B4 2/83 RESET COLOR IN LOGO, ADDED DESCENDING LOGO 0x2BD-0x2EF BIORHYTHYMS - BLINKING 0x2F9-0x32A GEOGRAPHY - LARGER DOT 0x33B-0x380 Some asterisks. ********************************************************************** 0x391-0x3A7 FUNCTIONAL DESCRIPTION 0x3B8-0x3FA THIS IS THE TIME TO PLAY PORTION OF THE COMPAQ DOS DEMONSTRATION 0x3B9-0x3D0 DEMONSTRATION PROGRAM 0x41E-0x463 Some asterisks. ********************************************************************** 0x474-0x49E Some asterisks. ******************************************* 0x4BA-0x4CA "1-CAT AND MOUSE" 0x4DC-0x4F2 "2-GEOGRAPHY CHALLENGE" 0x504-0x511 "3-BIORHYTHMS" 0x523-0x539 "4-RETURN TO MAIN MENU" 0x542-0x55E "**** PLEASE SELECT ONE ****" 0x5F3-0x5F8 Some numbers (1-4). "1234" 0x649-0x679 Some asterisks. ************************************************* 0x682-0x6A4 Main menu, medium resolution 0x6AD-0x6DE Some asterisks. ************************************************** 0x6F9-0x714 "1-GETTING DOWN TO BUSINESS" 0x726-0x738 "2-LET'S CELEBRATE" 0x74A-0x759 "3-TIME TO PLAY" 0x76B-0x77B "4-WHAT YOU HAVE" 0x78D-0x794 "5-QUIT" 0x79D-0x7B9 "**** PLEASE SELECT ONE ****" 0x84E-0x854 Some numbers (1-5) "12345" 0x892-0x8AB "GETTING DOWN TO BUSINESS" 0x8AE-0x8B4 "DEMO1" 0x8C5-0x8D5 "LET'S CELEBRATE" 0x8D8-0x8DE "DEMO2" 0x8EF-0x8FC "TIME TO PLAY" 0x90F-0x91D "WHAT YOU HAVE" 0x920-0x926 "DEMO4" 0x94A-0x967 **** Scroll up subroutine **** 0x9AC-0x9DA Some asterisks. *********************************************** 0x9E3-0x9F5 FAST LOGO 0x9FE-0xA39 Some asterisks. ************************************************************ 0xA73-0xA9C "© Copyright 1982 COMPAQ Computer Corp." 0xAA6-0xAC5 "m+2,-2 m+2,-2 m+3,-2 m+3,-0 r4" 0xACE-0xAE2 "r3 m+2,+2 m+1,+2 d4" 0xAEB-0xB11 "m-1,+2 m-2,+4 m-2,+2 m-3,+2 m-3,+2 l4" 0xB1A-0xB3C "l3 m-3,-2 m-2,-2 m-1,-2 u2 m+1,-2" 0xB44-0xB8A "S2 BM150,3 R21 M-7,+12 L17 M-10,+20 R17 M-6,+12 L18;XD$;M+15,-28;XA$;" 0xB97-0xBCF ************************************************ DRAW "C" 0xBD7-0xC2B "BM166,3 R20;XB$;M-12,24;XC$;L16;XD$;M+15,-28;XA$;BM-3,+10 R11 M-11,+22 L11 M+11,-22" 0xC38-0xC62 ********************************** DRAW "O" 0xC6A-0xCC8 "BM191,3 R37;XB$;M-20,+36 L14 M+17,-32 L7 M-17,+32 L14 M+17,-32 L7 M-18,+32 L14 M+19,-38;XA$;R4" 0xCD6-0xCF4 ********************** DRAW "M" 0xCFC-0xD4E "BM219,3 R20;XB$;M-7,+14;XC$;L11 M+6,-10 R7 M+6,-12 L12 M-17,+32 L14 M+20,-38;XA$;" 0xD5B-0xD86 *********************************** DRAW "P" 0xD8E-0xDDA "BM242,3 R17 M-4,+44 L14 M+1,-8 L9 M+07,-10 R4 M+0,-12 M-23,+30 L17 M+37,-44" 0xDE7-0xE18 ***************************************** DRAW "A" 0xE20-0xE7C "BM265,3 R20;XB$;M-14,+24 R10 M-6,+12 L36;XD$;M+15,-28;XA$;BM-3,+12 R11 M-10,20 L11 M+10,-20" 0xE8A-0xEAB ************************* DRAW "Q" 0xEB3-0xED5 "BM70,30 R402 M-6,+12 L402 M+6,-10" 0xEE3-0xEF6 *** DRAW "UNDERLINE" 0xF20-0xF54 Some asterisks. ***************************************************** 0xF5D-0xF79 Descending Logo 0xF82-0xF9C Version 1.1 0xFA5-0xFCD © Copyright 1982, COMPAQ Computer Corp. 0xFD6-0xFF3 All rights reserved 0xFFC-0x101C Programmer: James B. Penny 0x1025-0x1050 Some asterisks. ******************************************** 0x107D-0x10AF ******* DEFINE CURVED CORNERS OF LOGO AS SUBSTRINGS 0x10B8-0x10D7 "M+2,-1 M+2,-1 M+3,-1 M+3,-0 R4" 0x10E0-0x10F4 "R3 M+2,+1 M+1,+1 D2" 0x10FD-0x1123 "M-1,+1 M-2,+2 M-2,+1 M-3,+1 M-3,+1 L4" 0x112C-x0x114E "L3 M-3,-1 M-2,-1 M-1,-1 U1 M+1,-1" 0x1156-0x119D "S4 C3 BM300,3 R21 M-7,+6 L17 M-10,+10 R17 M-6,+6 L18;XD$;M+15,-14;XA$;" 0x11A1-0x11DE ***************************************************** Draw "C" 0x11E6-0x1239 "BM333,3 R20;XB$;M-12,12;XC$;L16;XD$;M+15,-14;XA$;BM-3,+5 R11 M-11,+11 L11 M+11,-11" 0x123D-0x126B ************************************** Draw "O" 0x1273-0x12D0 "BM380,3 R37;XB$;M-20,+18 L14 M+17,-16 L7 M-17,+16 L14 M+17,-16 L7 M-18,+16 L14 M+19,-19;XA$;" 0x12D4-0x12F8 **************************** Draw "M" 0x1300-0x134F "BM440,3 R20;XB$;M-7,+7;XC$;L11 M+6,-5 R7 M+6,-6 L12 M-17,+16 L14 M+20,-19;XA$;" 0x1353-0x1385 ****************************************** Draw "P" 0x138D-0x13D6 "BM485,3 R17 M-6,+22 L14 M+1,-4 L9 M+7,-5 R4 M+2,-6 M-23,+15 L17 M+37,-22" 0x13DA-0x1412 ************************************************ Draw "A" 0x141A-0x1474 "BM530,3 R20;XB$;M-14,+12 R10 M-6,+6 L36;XD$;M+15,-14;XA$;BM-3,+6 R11 M-10,10 L11 M+10,-10" 0x1478-0x149F ******************************* Draw "Q" 0x14A8-0x14AB DRAW 0x14AC-0x14CD "BM140,30 R402 M-6,+6 L402 M+6,-6" 0x14CF-0x14E0 ******** Draw line 0x14E9-0x1516 ******* GET ENTIRE LOGO INTO ARRAY AND DESCEND 0x15B1-0x15D2 "BM10,189 R348 M-6,+6 L348 M+6,-6" 0x15D6-0x15E7 ******** Draw line 0x15F0-0x161D ******* PAINT BOTTOM LOGO AND PUT IN TRADEMARK 0x167E-0x1681 "TM" 0x1686 ® 0x1691-0x16C1 Some asterisks. ************************************************* 0x16CA-0x16E4 CAT AND MOUSE 0x16ED-0x1715 © Copyright 1982, COMPAQ Computer Corp. 0x171E-0x173C All rights reserved 0x1745-0x1763 Programmer: P.L. RODDY 0x176C-0x179C Some asterisks. ************************************************* 0x17A4-0x17A6 CAT 0x17AD-0x17B2 RODENT 0x17D4-0x17DA] XCORNER 0x17E4-0x17EB XCORNER 0x17F9-0x17FF YCORNER 0x1809-0x1810 YCORNER 0x181E-0x1820 BOX 0x1825-0x183B "BD2 BL7 U4 R14 D4 L14" 0x186B-0x1877 INSTRUCTIONS 0x188F-0x189D "CAT AND MOUSE" 0x18D0-0x18DA DRAW MOUSE 0x191A-0x1936 "L2H1L1H1L1H1 U2 E2 R3 F2 D5" 0x193F-0x1959 "BM-3,-2 C3 XM2$; BM+6,+0 " 0x1967-0x196A EARS 0x1974-0x1993 "R2E1R1E1R1E1 U2 H2 L3 G2 D5" 0x19CF-0x19D4 RODENT 0x19E6-0x19EE DRAW CAT 0x1A2F-1A3B FACE AND EYES 0x1A61-0x1A6B : 0x1A6E-0x1A71 GRIN 0x1A9D-0x1AB1 : 0x1AB4-0x1ABB WHISKERS 0x1AFA-0x1B18 : 0x1B1B-0x1B1F EARS 0x1B28-0x1B45 "C2 BM-6,-6 U5F4 BM+4,+0 E4D5" 0x1B5E-0x1B60 CAT 0x1B78-0x1B9E "The objective of this game is for the" 0x1BAE-0x1BD1 "to catch the before it escapes" 0x1BE1-0x1BE3 CAT 0x1BF2-0x1BF7 RODENT 0x1C08-0x1C24 "and eats the cheese border." 0x1C34-0x1C5D "Move the with the cursor keys (up," 0x1C6E-0x1C70 CAT 0x1C81-0x1CA0 "down, left, and right arrows)." 0x1CB0x1CD8 "Capture the by pressing the F9 key." 0x1CE9-0x1CEE RODENT 0x1D34-0x1D45 SET UP GAME BOARD 0x1D5E-0x1D61 SEG 0x1D75-0x1D79 CATX 0x1D7B-0x1D82 XCORNER 0x1D87-0x18DC CATY 0x1D8E-0x1D95 YCORNER 0x1D9E-0x1DA3 NCAPT 0x1DAC-0x1DB3 NRODENT 0x1E5F-0x1E62 CATX 0x1E64-0x1E67 CATY 0x1E6A-0x1E6C CAT 0x1E7E-0x1E8E RELEASE A RODENT 0x1EC9-0x1ED1 NRODENT 0x1EEF-0x1EF6 NRODENT 0x1EF8-0x1F00 NRODENT 0x1F14-0x1F19 RODENT 0x1F2B-0x1F4E SET RODENT DIRECTION AND ITERATIONS 0x1F5C-0x1F60 RDIRX 0x1F6F-0x1F75 RDIRY 0x1F87-0x1F8A RIT 0x1FAD-0x1FB0 RIT 0x1FD3-0x1FD9 : 0x1FDC-0x1FEB CHECK ESCAPE KEY 0x2002-0x2005 SEG 0x2028-0x2039 : 0x203C-0x204D ALL OTHERS ILLEG L 0x205E-0x206A MOVE CAT 0x2078-0x207C CATX1 0x207E-0x2083 CATX 0x2085-0x2089 DIRX 0x208B-0x2090 CATY1 0x2092-0x2097 CATY 0x2099-209D DIRY 0x20A7-20AA CATX 0x20AC-0x20B0 CATY 0x20B2-0x20B4 CAT 0x20B6-0x20D3 : 0x20D6-0x20DA ERASE 0x20E1-0x20E6 CATX1 0x20EE-0x20F3 CATX1 0x2102-0x2109 : 0x210C-0x2118 CHECK BORDERS 0x211F-0x2124 CATY1 0x212B-0x2130 CATY1 0x2142-0x2146 CATX 0x2148-0x214D CATX1 0x2150-0x2154 CATY 0x2156-0x215B CATY1 0x2165-0x2168 CATX 0x216A-0x216B CATY 0x2170-0x2172 CAT 0x2174-0x2192 : 0x2195-0x21A0 PUT CAT BACK 0x21B1-0x21C0 MOVE RODENT 0x21D2-21D3 RX 0x21D5-0x21D6 RY 0x21D9-0x21DE RODENT 0x21E0-0x21FF : 0x2202-0x2206 ERASE 0x220D-0x2215 CAPTURE 0x2221-0x2236 : 0x2239-0x2245 CHECK CAPTURE 0x224C-0x224F RX 0x2255-0x2258 RX 0x2266-0x2274 : 0x2277-0x2283 CHECK BORDERS 0x228A-0x228D RY 0x2293-0x2296 RY 0x22A8-0x22AA RX 0x22AC-0x22AF RX 0x22B1-0x22B7 RDIRX 0x22BC-0x22BF RY 0x22C1-0x22C4 RY 0x22C6-0x22CC RDIRY 0x22D8-0x22D9 RX 0x22DB-0x22DC RY 0x22DF-0x22E4 RODENT 0x22E6-0x2305 : 0x2308-0x2316 PUT RODENT BACK 0x233F-0x325C MOUSE GETS AWAY & EATS CHEESE 0x236D-0x236E RX 0x2370-0x2371 RY 0x23C7-0x23C8 RX 0x23CA-0x23CB RY 0x23CE-0x23D3 RODENT 0x2401-0x240F GOT IT 0x2418-0x243B "T120 L32 ML O1DFAO2DO1AFDFAO2DO1D4" 0x2441-0x2446 NCAPT 0x2448-0x244E NCAPT 0x245B-0x245E CATX 0x2460-0x2463 CATY 0x2466-0x2468 CAT 0x246A-0x247D : 0x2480-0x248D GET RID OF CAT 0x24A0-0x24A5 CATX 0x24A7-0x24AE XCORNER 0x24B2-0x24B8 : 0x24BB-0x24CF CHOOSE CORNER FOR CAT 0x24E2-0x24E7 CATY 0x24E9-0x24F0 YCORNER 0x24FD-0x2500 CATX 0x2502-0x2505 CATY 0x2508-0x250A CAT 0x2511-0x2518 CAPTURE 0x2536-0x2542 UPDATE SCORE 0x255D-0x2560 "##" 0x2562-0x2566 NCAPT 0x256B-0x2576 " CAPTURED," 0x257D-0x2580 "##" 0x2585-0x258B NRODENT 0x2591-0x2599 " TO GO " 0x25B1-0x25BC CURSOR KEYS 0x25C5-0x25D7 CURSOR UP 0x25DD-0x25E1 DIRY 0x25E7-0x25EC DIRX 0x2603-0x2617 CURSOR LEFT 0x261D-0x2621 DIRX 0x2627-0x262C DIRY 0x2643-0x2658 CURSOR RIGHT 0x265E-0x2661 DIRX 0x2668 DIRY 0x2684-0x2698 CURSOR DOWN 0x269E-0x26A2 DIRY 0x26A8-0x26AD DIRX 0x26CC-0x26D2 POUNCE 0x26E1-0x26E9 CAPTURE 0x26F6-0x26FB CCATX 0x26FD-0x2702 CATX 0x2708-0x270E CCATY 0x2710-0x2715 CATY 0x271E-0x2721 CRX 0x2723-0x2726 RX 0x272B-0x2731 CRY 0x2733-0x2736 RY 0x2745-0x274A CCATX 0x274C-0x274F CRX 0x275A-0x275E CCATY 0x2760-0x2762 CRY 0x277C-0x2784 CAPTURE 0x2788-0x278D : 0x2790-0x279A CHECK RANGE 0x27A9-0x27B7 GOT IT 0x27C0-0x27E3 "T120 L32 ML O1DFAO2DO1AFDFAO2DO1D4" 0x27E9-0x27EE NCAPT 0x27F0-0x27F6 NCAPT 0x27FF-0x2806 CAPTURE 0x2820-0x2834 FINAL SCORE AND EXIT 0x28B9-0x28C7 "CAT AND MOUSE" 0x28D8-0x28DA CAT 0x28EC-0x28F1 RODENT 0x2901-0x290E "You captured" 0x2910-0x2914 NCAPT 0x2916-0x2925 "of the 10 MICE" 0x2935-0x2953 "and have earned the rating of" 0x2971-0x2976 MINS 0x297C-0x2981 MAXS 0x298B-0x298D FIG 0x2991-0x2994 BOX 0x2997-0x299C CFIG 0x29A1-0x29A7 SSIZE 0x29BB-0x29C1 NCAPT 0x29CA-0x29D4 "SUPER CAT" 0x29E2-0x29E8 NCAPT 0x29F1-0x29FA " TOP CAT" 0x2A08-0xA0E NCAPT 0x2A16-0x2A20 "ALLEY CAT" 0x2A2E-0x2A34 NCAPT 0x2A3C-0x2A45 " FAT CAT" 0x2A54-0x2A5C " MOUSE" 0x2AA1-0x2AB9 Empty spaces. 0x2ABB-2AE6 **************** RUN DEMO3 MENU ************ 0x2B09-0x2B35 DRAW BORDER 0x2CB3-0x2CD3 EXPANDING AND CONTRACTING FIGURE 0x2CE4-0x2CE9 INPUT 0x2CF2-0x2D0A X,Y - ORIGIN OF FIGURE 0x2D13-0x2D25 MAXS - MAX SCALE 0x2D2E-0x2D40 MINS - MIN SCALE 0x2D49-0x2D4E FIG 0x2D50-0x2D6E - FIGURE, MUST START AT CENTER 0x2D77-0x2D8F CFIG - COLOR OF FIGURE 0x2D98-0x2DBB SSIZE - STEP SIZE FOR CONTRACTION 0x2DC5-0x2DC9 MINS 0x2DCB-0x2DD0 MAXS 0x2DDA-0x2DE2 SCALE 0x2E00-0x2E18 "C=CFIG; S=SCALE; XFIG$;" 0x2E24-0x2E28 CFIG 0x2E35-0x2E39 MAXS 0x2E3B-0x2E40 MINS 0x2E44-0x2E48 SSIZE 0x2E4E-0x2E56 SCALE 0x2E74-0x2E8C "C=CFIG; S=SCALE; XFIG$;" 0x2E9B-0x2E9E "S4" 0x2E9F-0x2EB8 : 0x2EBB-0x2EC5 RESET SCALE 0x2ED2-0x2EF8 *** enter any key to continue ******** 0x2F06-0x2F20 "Enter any key to continue" 0x2F59-0x2F83 ******************************************* 0x2F8C-0x2FA5 Geography Challenge 0x2FAE-0x2FD5 © Copyright 1982 COMPAQ Computer Corp. 0x2FDE-0x2FF7 All rights reserved 0x3000-0x301D Programmer: James B. Penny 0x3026-0x3042 Note about file USA.DAT. Note: Requires file "USA.DAT" 0x304B-0x3075 ******************************************* 0x30A1-0x30A9 "usa.dat" 0x30B9-0x30D6 "The Contiguous United States" 0x30E4-0x3133 "A blinking dot ( ) will show where the capital city of each state is located." 0x313A-0x3187 "Please type in the correctly spelled name of the state and the capital city." 0x318E-0x31D7 "The correct answer will appear when you press . Two letter postal" 0x31E5-0x322F "abbreviations are OK for state names. Press to begin ........." 0x323F-0x325B "*** PRESS TO QUIT ***" 0x32B8-0x32E7 "NAME THE STATE WHERE THE DOT IS BLINKING ....." 0x332F-0x334F "USE CAPITAL LETTERS ONLY PLEASE" 0x33AB-0x33BA "THAT'S RIGHT, " 0x33DB-0x33EA "THAT'S WRONG, " 0x3411-0x343F "NOW NAME THE CAPITAL CITY OF THE STATE ......" 0x3487-0x34A7 "USE CAPITAL LETTERS ONLY PLEASE" 0x34DC-0x34EA "THAT'S RIGHT," 0x350B-0x351A "THAT'S WRONG, " 0x3546-0x354E "THE END" 0x3551-0x3560 "YOUR SCORE IS:" 0x3565-0x3579 " RIGHT ANSWERS AND " 0x357E-0x358D " WRONG ANSWERS" 0x3594-0x35AB "YOU GAVE NO ANSWER TO " 0x35B0-0x35D3 " CAPITAL CITY AND STATE QUESTIONS." 0x35DB-0x35F5 "ENTER ANY KEY TO CONTINUE" 0x361A-0x3633 Clear bottom of screen 0x3685-0x369A "THE STATE'S NAME IS " 0x36A5-0x36C0 "THE POSTAL ABREVIATION IS " 0x36E2-0x3705 "THE STATE'S CAPITOL IS LOCATED IN " 0x372A-0x3745 Input upper case string 0x3853-0x385D : 0x3860-0x386B ILLEGAL KEYS 0x38A9-0x38B4 Draw box 0x38C5-0x38EE Depression sucks :( Blink the dot until a key is depressed 0x3A5D-0x3A6C LEAVE THE DOT ON 0x3A80-0x3A89 WASHINGTON 0x3A8B-0x3A8C WA 0x3A8E-0x3A94 OLYMPIA 0x3A9C-0x3AA1 OREGON 0x3AA3-0x3AA4 OR 0x3AA6-0x3AAA SALEM 0x3AB2-0x3ABB CALIFORNIA 0x3ABD-0x3ABE CA 0x3AC0-0x3AC9 SACRAMENTO 0x3AD1-0x3AD5 IDAHO 0x3AD7-0x3AD8 ID 0x3ADA-0x3ADE BOISE 0x3AE6-0x3AEB NEVADA 0x3AED-0x3AEE NV 0x3AF0-0x3AFA CARSON CITY 0x3B02-0x3B05 UTAH 0x3B07-0x3B08 UT 0x3B0A-0x3B17 SALT LAKE CITY 0x3B20-0x3B26 ARIZONA 0x3B28-0x3B29 AZ 0x3B2B-0x3B31 PHOENIX 0x3B39-0x3B3F MONTANA 0x3B41-0x3B42 MT 0x3B44-0x3B49 HELENA 0x3B58-0x3B5E WYOMING 0x3B60-0x3B61 WY 0x3B63-0x3B6A CHEYENNE 0x3B73-0x3B7A COLORADO 0x3B7C-0x3B7D CO 0x3B7F-0x3B84 DENVER 0x3B8C-0x3B95 NEW MEXICO 0x3B97-0x3B98 NM 0x3B9A-0x3BA1 SANTA FE 0x3BAA-0x3BB5 NORTH DAKOTA 0x3BB7-0x3BB8 ND 0x3BBA-0x3BC1 BISMARCK 0x3BCA-0x3BD5 SOUTH DAKOTA 0x3BD7-0x3BD8 SD 0x3BDA-0x3BDF PIERRE 0x3BE8-0x3BEF NEBRASKA 0x3BF1-0x3BF2 NB 0x3BF4-0x3BFA LINCOLN 0x3C03-0x3C08 KANSAS 0x3C0A-3C0B KS 0x3C0D-0x3C12 TOPEKA 0x3C21-0x3C28 OKLAHOMA 0x3C2A-0x3C2B OK 0x3C2D-0x3C39 OKLAHOMA CITY 0x3C43-0x3C47 TEXAS 0x3C49-0x3C4A TX 0x3C4C-0x3C51 AUSTIN 0x3C5A-0x3C62 MINNESOTA 0x3C64-0x3C65 MN 0x3C67-0x3C70 SAINT PAUL 0x3C79-0x3C7C IOWA 0x3C7E-0x3C7F IA 0x3C81-0x3C8A DES MOINES 0x3C93-0x3C9A MISSOURI 0x3C9C-0x3C9D MO 0x3C9F-0x3CAC JEFFERSON CITY 0x3CB6-0x3CBD ARKANSAS 0x3CBF-0x3CC0 AR 0x3CC2-0x3CCC LITTLE ROCK 0x3CD6-0x3CDE LOUISIANA 0x3CE0-0x3CE1 LA 0x3CE3-0x3CED BATON ROUGE 0x3CFC-0x3D04 WISCONSIN 0x3D06-0x3D07 WI 0x3D09-0x3D0F MADISON 0x3D18-0x3D1F ILLINOIS 0x3D21-0x3D22 IL 0x3D24-0x2D2E SPRINGFIELD 0x3D38-0x3D42 MISSISSIPPI 0x3D44-0x3D45 MS 0x3D47-0x3D4D JACKSON 0x3D56-0x3D5D MICHIGAN 0x3D5F-0x3D60 MI 0x3D62-0x3D68 LANSING 0x3D71-0x3D77 INDIANA 0x3D79-0x3D7A IN 0x3D7C-0x3D87 INDIANAPOLIS 0x3D90-0x3D97 KENTUCKY 0x3D99-0x3D9A KY 0x3D9C-0x3DA4 FRANKFORT 0x3DAD-0x3DB5 TENNESSEE 0x3DB7-0x3DB8 TN 0x3DBA-0x3DC2 NASHVILLE 0x3DD2-0x3DD8 ALABAMA 0x3DDA-0x3DDB AL 0x3DDD-0x3DE6 MONTGOMERY 0x3DEF-0x3DF2 OHIO 0x3DF4-0x3DF5 OH 0x3DF7-0x3DFE COLUMBUS 0x3E07-0x3E13 WEST VIRGINIA 0x3E15-0x3E16 WV 0x3E18-0x3E21 CHARLESTON 0x3E2A-0x3E31 NEW YORK 0x3E33-0x3E34 NY 0x3E36-0x3E3B ALBANY 0x3E44-0x3E4F PENNSYLVANIA 0x3E51-0x3E52 PA 0x3E54-0x3E5D HARRISBURG 0x3E66-0x3E6D MARYLAND 0x3E6F-0x3E70 MD 0x3E72-0x3E74 ANNAPOLIS 0x3E83-0x3E8A VIRGINIA 0x3E8C-0x3E8D VA 0x3E8F-0x3E96 RICHMOND 0x3EA5-0x3EB2 NORTH CAROLINA 0x3EB4-0x3EB5 NC 0x3EB7-0x3EBD RALEIGH 0x3EC6-0x3ED3 SOUTH CAROLINA 0x3ED5-0x3ED6 SC 0x3ED8-0x3EDF COLUMBIA 0x3EE9-0x3EEF GEORGIA 0x3EF1-0x3EF2 GA 0x3EF4-0x3EFA ATLANTA 0x3F04-0x3F0A FLORIDA 0x3F0C-0x3F0D FL 0x3F0F-0x3F19 TALLAHASSEE 0x3F22-0x3F28 VERMONT 0x3F2A-0x3F2B VT 0x3F2D-0x3F36 MONTPELIER 0x3F3F-0x3F4B NEW HAMPSHIRE 0x3F4D-0x3F4E NH 0x3F50-0x3F56 CONCORD 0x3F5F-0x3F63 MAINE 0x3F65-0x3F66 ME 0x3F68-0x3F6E AUGUSTA 0x3F7D-0x3F89 MASSACHUSETTS 0x3F8B-0x3F8C MA 0x3F8E-0x3F93 BOSTON 0x3F9C-0x3FA6 CONNECTICUT 0x3FA8-0x3FA9 CT 0x3FAB-0x3FB2 HARTFORD 0x3FBB-0x3FC6 RHODE ISLAND 0x3FC8-0x3FC9 RI 0x3FCB-0x3FD4 PROVIDENCE 0x3FDD-0x3FE6 NEW JERSEY 0x3FE8-0x3FE9 NJ 0x3FEB-0x3FF1 TRENTON 0x3FFA-0x4001 DELAWARE 0x4003-0x4004 DE 0x4006-0x400A DOVER 0x4013-0x4043 Some asterisks. ************************************************* 0x404C-0x4063 BIORHYTHMS 0x406C-0x4094 © Copyright 1982, COMPAQ Computer Corp. 0x409D-0x40BB All rights reserved 0x40C4-0x40E2 Programmer: P.L. RODDY 0x40EB-0x411B Some asterisks. ************************************************* 0x413D-0x4140 MON 0x4147-0x414B MONTH 0x415E-0x4163 DIGITS 0x4168-0x4173 Some numbers (1-0) "1234567890" 0x417D-0x4192 Some numbers (1-0) "1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-0-" 0x41B8-0x41BB MON 0x420A-0x420F MONTH 0x4222-04250 Month 3-letter names. JAN,FEB,MAR,APR,MAY,JUN,JUL,AUG,SEP,OCT,NOV,DEC 0x425E-0x4262 SYM23 0x4269-0x426E SYM28 0x4275-0x427A SYM33 0x4281-0x4285 BLNK 0x4924-0x42A9 Some numbers (1-0) "1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-0-" 0x42DB-0x42E6 "BIORHYTHMS" 0x42F6-0x4345 "The theory of biorhythms is that we are influenced by three rhythms, physical," 0x4350-0x439B "emotional, and intellectual, beginning the day we are born. The first and" 0x43A6-0x43F6 "middle days of each cycle are considered critical days. In the biorhythm chart" 0x4401-0x442E "which follows these days cross the dateline." 0x443C-0x448C "If you have a printer, a printed copy may be made by printing the screen (shift" 0x4498-0x44A0 "PrtSc)." 0x44B4-0x44C1 "Enter name: " 0x44C3-0x44C6 WHOM 0x44CF-0x44D2 WHOM 0x44E2-0x44F0 : 0x44F3-0x450D Some asterisks. *************************** 0x4532-0x453B "What is " 0x453D-0x4540 WHOM 0x4543-0x4547 "'s " 0x4549-0x455E "birthdate? MM/DD/YY " 0x4588-0x458D DIGITS 0x45B7-0x45BC DIGITS 0x4630-0x4635 DIGITS 0x4660-0x4665 DIGITS 0x4760-0x477F "Start the biorhythm at: MM/YY " 0x479C-0x47A1 DIGITS 0x47CB-0x47D0 DIGITS 0x4861-0x4866 DIGITS 0x493E-0x4940 MON 0x494B-0x495C : 0x495F-0x497D DAYS FROM BIRTH TO END OF MONTH 0x4983-0x4986 YEAR 0x49A4-0x49A8 YEAR 0x49B0-0x49B3 DYS 0x49B6-0x49B8 DYS 0x49C1-0x49C9 LEAP YEAR 0x49E7-0x49F7 : 0x49FA-0x4A0B REST OF BIRTH YEAR 0x4A11-0x4A13 DYS 0x4A16-0x4A18 DYS 0x4A1B-0x4A1D MON 0x4A39-0x4A3C YEAR 0x4A4A-0x4A5B : 0x4A5E-0x4A6D YEARS IN BETWEEN 0x4A7E-0x4A82 YEAR 0x4A93-0x4A97 YEAR 0x4AA8-0x4AAC YEAR 0x4AD1-0x4ADB : 0x4ADE-0x4AF2 LEAP YEARS IN BETWEEN 0x4AF8-0x4AFE YEAR 0x4B15-0x4B19 YEAR 0x4B21-0x4B24 DYS 0x4B27-0x4B29 DYS 0x4B53-0x4B63 : 0x4B66-4B6B MONTHS 0x4B71-0x4B73 DYS 0x4B76-0x4B78 DYS 0x4B7B-0x4B7D MON 0x4B99-0x4B9C YEAR 0x4BBC-0x4BC0 YEAR 0x4BC8-0x4BCB DYS 0x4BCE-0x4BD0 DYS 0x4BD4-0x4BD7 : 0x4BDA-0x4BE2 LEAP YEAR 0x4BF0-0x4BF2 C23 0x4BF6-0x4BF8 C23 0x4BFC-0x4BFF DYS 0x4C06-0x4C19 : 0x4C1C-0x4C34 CALCULATE DAYS INTO CYCLE 0x4C3A-0x4C3C C28 0x4C40-0x4C42 C28 0x4C46-0x4C49 DYS 0x4C55-0x4C57 C33 0x4C5B-0x45BD C33 0x4C61-0x4C64 DYS 0x4C88-0x4C96 "Biorhythm of " 0x4C9B-0x4C9E WHOM 0x4CA5-0x4CAC " for " 0x4CAE-0x4CB2 MONTH 0x4CC5-0x4CD3 "Birthdate is " 0x4CD5-0x4CD9 MONTH 0x4CFB-0x4D00 SYM23 0x4D03-0x4D0F " PHYSICAL " 0x4D1F-0x4D24 SYM28 0x4D27-0x4D34 " EMOTIONAL " 0xD43-0x4D48 SYM33 0x4D4B-0x4D59 " INTELLECTUAL" 0x4D6E-0x4D84 "More BIORHYTHMS? Y/N " 0x4D91-0x4D93 "Y" 0x4DB7-0x4DB9 "1" 0x4DCA-0x4DCC MON 0x4DD8-0x4DDB YEAR 0x4DFA-0x4DFE YEAR 0x4E3A-0x4E3C C23 0x4E5E-0x4E60 C28 0x4E82-0x4E84 C33 0x4EA7-0x4EAA INN 0x4EBA-0x4EBF SYM23 0x4EDB-0x4EDE INN 0x4EEE-0x4EF3 SYM28 0x4F0F-0x4F12 INN 0x4F21-0x4F26 SYM33 0x4F52-0x4F54 C23 0x4F57-0x4F59 C23 0x4F5D-0x4F75 : 0x4F78-0x4F7F next day 0x4F85-0x4F87 C28 0x4F8A-0x4F8C C28 0x4F95-0x4F97 C33 0x4F9A-0x4F9C C33 0x4FEE-0x4FF0 "Y" 0x4FF9-0x4FFB "y" 0x5010-0x5012 "N" 0x501B-0x501D "n" 0x5038-0x5055 ROUTINE TO COMPUTE ROW NUMBER 0x50E2-0x5106 " is an invalid date, please reenter" 0x510D-0x510F " " 0x5125-0x5149 " is an invalid date, please reenter" 0x516C-0x5170 YEAR 0x517F-0x5182 : 0x5185-0x5199 LEAP YEAR CALCULATION 0x51A2-0x51A5 YEAR 0x51B5-0x51B8 YEAR 0x51CF-0x51D2 YEAR 0x51EB-0x5200 CLEAR KEYBOARD BUFFER 0x520F-0x5212 SEG 0x5235-0x5238 Beginning of copy-pasted text at the end of file. YEAR 0x524F-0x5252 YEAR 0x526B-0x527F Cut text on end of file. CLEAR KEYBOARD BUFFE Program in Action